


Pretty

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Body, Mind, and Soul [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Feminization, Feminized Lucifer, M/M, Panties, Perfume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer likes to feel pretty, so he wears panties and grows his hair out and wears panties and puts on perfume that makes him smell like candy because it reminds him of Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

It takes Michael a few minutes to realize that Lucifer is in one of _those moods._ It’s the perfume that gives it away, even though Lucifer always insists that it’s the makeup and the way he spends extra time brushing his hair and the panties that define him on days like these. Lucifer’s hair looks exactly the same to Michael, though, and since his brother prefers an all-natural style of makeup, the change is barely noticeable. And Lucifer always wears panties, so the only thing that’s truly different is the perfume.

 

It smells like candy, or “candy and magic” as Lucifer likes to say. “I like it because it reminds me of Gabriel,” Lucifer had told him one day, which Michael would have thought was sweet if Lucifer hadn’t been in the middle of giving him a really fantastic blowjob.

 

“How do I look?” Lucifer asks as soon as he’s caught Michael’s attention.

 

Michael smiles indulgently. “Beautiful, as always.”

 

Lucifer rolls his eyes. “But more beautiful than usual, right?”

 

Michael considers disagreeing, because honestly, he likes Lucifer better without the makeup and the frills and the pretense. Lucifer is Lucifer, and Lucifer is beautiful, but Lucifer needs to hear that he’s pretty so Michael tells him. “You look _resplendent_ , love.” 


End file.
